Fairies of Tarm
The Fairies of Tarm are a planned playable faction in Hyrule Conquest. Description One of the oldest and most mysterious races of Hyrule are the Fairies. Small glowing creatures that drift with the wind, Faries have for the most part acted peaceful and have even saved the dying from death. In recent times however the fairies have almost completely vanished from Hyrule without a trace. Signs seemed to point that they have migrated far to the northeast and into the land of Holodrum, and those that pursued the matter further discovered their gathering place at the legendary ruins of Tarm. To many, Tarm is an enigma. According to legend, the Ruins of Tarm fell from the sky and around its resting spot the ancient Tarminians worshiped the structure as if it were a deity. In return for their fealty, the Ruins of Tarm would save the dying Tarminians just before their last breath. Historians often connected this resurrection with the use of fairies, and the fact that they have been gathering there seems to confirm the theory and prove that perhaps the fairies originated from the fallen Tarm Ruins. The true nature of this gathering is a mystery, but one cannot help but fear that they are creating an army. The average Fairy is small, only slightly larger than a fist. Great Fairies tend to be much larger, some reaching heights of up to ten feet. The true form of a fairy is unknown, though Great Fairies will often appear as an extraordinarily beautiful female of the observer's race. The fairies have no real need for rupees, and as such they can field as many soldiers as they desire so long as there are enough fairies in the area. Because of this the Fairies can assemble a massive army in short order and easily catch a developing kingdom off guard. Regardless, the tiny size of fairies makes them very poor combatants: one well placed whack of the hand can knock one out and potentially kill it. They may be small, but many rightfully fear a massive storm of the creatures lead by an enigmatic Great Fairy. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Obnoxiously Numerous: Fairies are able to quickly assemble large swarms of basic soldiers. * Mystical Seclusion: The Fairies have notably powerful defenses which seclude their strongholds. * Diminutive Beings: Most fairies are no larger than a human hand and can essentially be swatted aside in combat. * Mystery Magics: Most Fairies have the ability to unleash streams of energy from a distance. While very inaccurate compared to archers, a successful hit will usually instantly burn an enemy to death. Units Standard * Wisp (Green Fairy) * Nix (White Fairy) * Pixie (Red Fairy) * Spryte (Pink Fairy) * Nymph (Yellow Fairy) * Korrigan (Orange Fairy) * Sylph (Blue Fairy) * Huldra (Violet Fairy) * Stray * Undine * Bounded * Banshee * Fey Golem * Phantom of Tarm * Great Fairy Siege Weaponry * Strider * Gate of Tarm Hero Units * Mistwalker * Mad Mystic * Dezaia's Chosen * Gale Boomerang Heroes * Queen of All Fairies * Venus * Dezaia * Sekaia Titan * Tarm Trivia * The four symbols in each corner of the Fairies of Tarm faction symbol are the Jewels required to access the Tarm Ruins in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Category:Fairies of Tarm Category:Factions Category:Naturalistic Category:Nature Worship